A Sick Rose
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: While her friends are away Rose gets sick. Who's going to take care of her? Well of course it's gotta be the pyro we all know and love! Christian/Rose Fluff
1. Unexpected Caretaker

**This is a re-do of my story "Dhampirs get sick too" so I hope you enjoy it. There's definitely going to be multiple chapters this time and I'm most likely going to finish it! I'd appreciate any feedback and reviews but no flames please!**

**Rose's POV**

God, I felt like crap. As much as I hated to admit it I, Rose Hathaway, was sick. No one was around: Dimitri was away at a Guardian's convention in New York, Lissa was at the Royal Court for some stupid meeting with the Queen and Eddie and Adrian were with her. I mean, Christian was here but I really didn't want to bother him. So I was all alone and miserable.

I wasn't like just sniffles kind of sick. I was hacking my lungs out, sneezing out God knows what, and I'd thrown up the little I'd been able to eat. So basically I was in hell.

Another wave of nausea rolled over me as someone knocked on my door. Great, just what I needed, a visitor.

"Come in!" I croaked as best I could. I didn't feel like getting out of bed to open the door for whoever it was and I probably couldn't do it even if I tried. I heard the door open and I was shocked to see the last person in the world I thought would be here: Christian Ozera.

"Hiya Rose," he said, coming to sit at my side, "Where were you today?"

He actually looked kind of concerned as to why I wasn't around all day. I just shrugged. Worriedly, he placed his hand on my forehead. His eyes widened as he felt how hot I was.

"Holy shit, Rose! You're burning up!"

Give the boy a prize! "No shit," I tried to sneer, but my voice was stuffy, "I really don't feel good Christian." I felt crappy enough to admit it to him.

His icy-blue eyes softened as he looked at me. When I'd looked in the mirror earlier I'd seen flushed cheeks, a pale face, red and puffy nose and eyes, and skin coated in sticky sweat, so I must have looked pretty crappy. He lightly stroked my forehead with his cool hand, it felt nice against my fevered skin.

"Yeah, I figured. You're voice is all stuffy and you're shivering. How long you been feeling like this?" he cooed, worry coloring his soothing voice.

"Since last night," I admitted meekly. He was gonna kill me since we'd been hanging out last night and I hadn't told him how sick I felt.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted and I winced. Why did he have to be so freaking loud? I felt crappy enough without him ragging on me.

"Christian, could you please shut the hell up? I have the hugest flipping headache, my throat hurts, my stomach hurts, and I don't need you yelling at me!" I half shouted, half croaked the words. He flinched at my shouting even though I knew I sounded pathetic and shut up pretty quick.

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically, "Do you want anything?" He started to stroke my forehead again and it made me feel a little better just to know he was trying to comfort me.

I thought for a minute and realized my head was still throbbing heavily, "Yeah, sure. Could you get me some aspirin and a glass of water, please?" My voice had never sounded less bitchy in my life.

He nodded and went into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later, holding my bottle of aspirin and the glass of water. I also noticed that he held a thermometer.

"What do you have that for?" I asked suspiciously. For some reason I had this thing with thermometers; I really hated when someone tried to take my temperature, even my mom.

He just shook his head, rolling his eyes at me tolerantly, "I'm gonna take your temperature, Rose. Is that a problem?"

For some reason I felt that I could trust Christian with taking my temperature, he didn't scare me so much. I nodded meekly and let him come closer to me. He sat down and inserted the thermometer into my mouth and stroked my hair while he waited for the device to beep. It sucked that it took over a minute to beep. I really hoped that my temp. wasn't too high or else I might not be able to do Guardian work tomorrow.

"102.8, sorry, Rose, but you're sick." he announced. I groaned and he looked down at me sympathetically.

I swear, life just loves to kick me in the ass sometimes.

**Christian's POV**

I looked down to where Rose was sleeping and I worried, she was really sick. I know Rose and I have our differences but I wasn't heartless. I loved her like a sister, and I didn't like that my sister was sick. Her pretty face was ashen, except for the hectic flush over her cheekbones, and her forehead was blazing hot. She shivered heavily in her sleep, so I went to her closet and pulled out a soft blanket and carefully tucked it in around her.

"Night Rose," I whispered and I leaned down and kissed her scorching forehead sweetly, "Feel better. See ya in the morning."

As I walked back to my dorm, I thought about what I would do. Liss, Eddie, and Ivashkov were gone until next Saturday and Belikov was gone until then too, so it looked like I was the sole candidate to take care of Rose.

"Ah, hell!" I groaned aloud.

This was going to be great! Yeah freaking right!

_The Next Morning_

I heard my alarm clock blaring next to me and I turned over, smacking it so it would shut up.

"Yeah, yeah. Good morning to you too, you stupid asshole of a machine."

I got dressed quickly, deciding that I might as well drop in on Rose to see of she needed anything. Mostly I was hoping she'd ask me to skip school to take care of her, that way I'd have an excuse not to go to class.

As I approached the dhampir girls dorm, I noticed a familiar figure with dark hair standing outside. As I got closer I could tell it was Rose. Typical, even when she was sick she wouldn't take a break.

"Why in the hell are you out of bed?" I hissed at her, intensely pissed at her for this. Couldn't she just think of her own well-being for once! I mean, was that too much to ask?

She was still sick, I could tell. She was even paler than she had been last night, her cheeks were flushed deep red, her face held a weary expression, and I could see that she was trembling, she basically looked like she would topple over any minute.

"Rose, let me feel your forehead," I walked forward and reached out but she shook her head and stepped back, I sighed, "C'mon, I just want to see if your fever went down."

She reluctantly let me and I placed my cool hand on her face. Sure enough, she was still burning up, her forehead was even hotter than last night. Frig, she should have been in bed, not outside in the cold where she could get sicker.

"You should be in bed. God, Hathaway, can't you take care of yourself for once? What are you going to do if you get even more sick?"

She just shook her head and began walking to my first class, Culinary Science. I sighed, oh well, I'd just have to keep an eye on her. When we got to class Rose took up post by my station trying to act tough and healthy, but she looked too pale and vulnerable to me. I was really worried about that girl.

All of a sudden, she clutched her head and swayed. Worried, I walked over to her and I whispered softly, "You okay Rose?" she shook her head, "Want me to get us out of here?"

"Yes, please," she whimpered. Whoa, she must have been feeling pretty bad to say, 'please'.

I lightly wrapped my arm around her shoulders and I gathered our stuff and led her to the front of the class. I let her go for a minute, to talk to the teacher, and when I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye I saw that she was swaying again, badly.

"Rose? You okay?"

Suddenly she collapsed and I had to lunge to catch her. I watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. I shook her gently but got no response.

"Rose? Rose!"****

Yay a cliffy! So this is the first chapter of my new and improved story, I hope you've enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of it! ^_^


	2. A Little Sibling Bonding

**Okay, chapter 2! This includes Rose's Pov of the end of the last chapter just so you know. It is also the beginning of their brother/sister fluff! The next chapter will be more Christian and Rose bro/sis fluff. So read, enjoy, review!**

**Rose's POV**

God my head was killing me. I wished I could have stayed in bed but I had to protect Christian. Christian chewed me out before class but I knew he was just worrying which was strange for him. There wasn't much to do in the Culinary Science class except stand near him, anyway. Suddenly my head started pounding harder and I clutched my head to try and stop the pain.

I must have been really out of it because I didn't even notice Christian until he was right in front of me. "You okay Rose?" I heard Christian whisper, I shook my head, "Want me to get us out of here?"

"Yes, please," I whispered to him.

He gently wrapped an arm around me and gathered our things. After he was done he led me to the front of the class. Presumably to tell the teacher I was sick. I started to get really dizzy and I swayed.

I saw Christian look at me out of the corner of his eye. I wondered absently how I looked right now. I knew it was bad because things were getting fuzzy around me.

"Rose? You okay?" I heard Christian ask. I wanted to reassure him but the room was spinning too much for me to focus.

My knees gave out and I slumped towards the floor. I felt Christian's long arms wrap around me as he caught me.

As the darkness swamped me I heard Christian shout, "Rose? Rose!" I was too far gone.

**Christian's POV**

Instead of bringing Rose to the clinic after she fainted, like I should have, I brought her to my room. She'd scared the shit out of me when she had passed out like that in class. If she had listened to me, this wouldn't have happened. Still, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Being a Guardian was her life, this illness would keep her laid up for a while. She was lying on my bed, curled up in a tiny ball, and I'd never thought her to be more vulnerable than right then. Her entire face was flushed with the fever and she was panting hard as she slept. Why was she so freaking stubborn?

"Why didn't you listen to me, just this once, Rose?" I whispered to her still form.

I gently placed a cold cloth on her hot face and stuck a thermometer under her tongue, with a tenderness I didn't know I had, except for when I was with Lissa. After a few minutes it beeped. I read the digital numbers, it read 103.3 degrees. She was way sick, I almost thought about carrying her to the clinic. But, of course, she chose to wake up at that exact moment. If I tried carrying her while she was awake I don't think I'd ever see another day.

"Hey Rose," I whispered, "How ya feeling? You took a pretty hard spill, honey. I hope you're feelin' okay." I was shocked when I called her "honey" but I ignored it; she was sick and she deserved some kindness. Also, it was kind of an instinct since whenever my mom used to comfort me, before the whole Strigoi incident, she used to call me "honey" to make me feel better.

"What?" Another pang of sympathy went through me as I noted the dazed look in her eyes

"You had a bad fall in class; you fainted right into my arms. You wouldn't wake up so I brought you back to my room to take care of you. I told you, you shouldn't have left your room today."

She nodded dazedly and looked around my room. Her over-bright eyes settled on a frame on my desk and I felt myself blush to the roots of m black hair. It was a picture Liss had given me, one of her and Rose at the beach back when they'd been on the run from school; Lissa's smile was sweet and gentle whereas Rose's was saucy and playful. I liked the picture, they looked happy in it. And I had to admit, they were both pretty hot in the picture too. Not that I'd ever admit it, though.

"You have a picture of me and Lissa? You have a picture of me_?" _she asked incredulously.

Aw crap. I nodded shyly, my face going even redder. She was my sister after all, of course I would have a picture of her.

"Yeah," I admitted, "You're like a sister to me, I have to have one picture of you."

"You think of me as a sister?" I nodded, "Well I kind of see you as a brother too, I mean we are pretty similar." I had no arguement about that, if Rose had been a Moroi and had had blue eyes she would have definately been an Ozera.

I smiled and hugged her gently. After I let her go, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She didn't seem to mind the brotherly hug and kiss, actually it looked like she liked the affection. I noticed that she was still looking pale, once again, I worried.

"You ought to get some more rest, Rose. I don't want you fainting on me again," I gave her another peck on the cheek and got up. Suddenly I remembered another thing I had to say, "Oh yeah, just so you know, you're not going to class anymore, at least not 'til you're better. And neither am I, I'm gonna take care of you."

She grinned, with all the patented Rose Hathaway bravado in it that she could muster, which was not much, and said, "Are you sure you're not just using this as an excuse to get out of class?" I laughed out loud and said with a playful smile, "Maybe it is; maybe it isn't. You'll never know..."

I realized that I really had to take a piss so I turned to go to the bathroom. That's when she said, "And Christian? Thanks."

As I shut the door behind me I smiled and whispered to myself, "You're welcome, little sis."

Okay, done! Please give me feedback, I appreciate it! :D


	3. Getting Closer

**Okay sorry 'bout this but the chapter 3 I'd had up before was missing some stuff since I'd accidently deleted it. But it's all up now so read on good viewers! And also thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, I'm so glad that you like it! 3**

**Rose's POV**

I woke up in a different room, thankfully not the clinic, and I was happy to see Christian hovering over me protectively with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Rose," he whispered gently, "How ya feeling? You took a pretty hard spill, honey. I hope you're feelin' okay." I was surprised when he called me 'honey' but I ignored it, it was kind of nice to hear, and I was too out of it to really care.

"What?" I tried making sense of how the hell I'd gotten here.

His face got soft and sweet as he gently explained what had happened and how I'd gotten here. My eyes wandered around the room and settled on a picture on his desk. It was me and Liss smiling at the camera with our heads close together. We were both in bikinis so I assumed it was when we were on the run and we'd gone to the beach.

"You have a picture of me and Lissa? You have a picture of _me?_" I couldn't believe it; he actually had a picture of me _without _devil additions drawn on it.

He nodded sheepishly, "Yeah," he admitted, his face was going redder, "You're like a sister to me, I have to have one picture of you."

Wow, he did care about me. We fought a lot, but it was usually casual teasing, nothing too hurtful, but I didn't really think he liked me that much. I thought about it and I realized that I felt the same way about him. Like he was my big brother who would do anything to take care of me and protect me. I decided that I liked the feeling of someone actually taking care for me for once.

"You think of me as a sister?" I asked, clarifying, and he nodded, "Well I kind of see you as a brother too, I mean we are pretty similar."

He smiled and hugged me, once he let me go he kissed my forehead. I liked it, they were nice gestures. He seemed more like a brother now. He told me that I was staying out of class and he would take care of me. Again, it felt nice to be cared for. He laughed when I asked if he was just using my sickness as an excuse to get out of school, we had a weird sense of humour.

He turned to go to the bathroom but before he could get to the door I called after him, "And Christian? Thanks."

He smiled again and I could have sworn he whispered, "You're welcome, little sis."

I smiled and closed my eyes, content. I had a big brother who was going to take care of me and I couldn't have been happier. With those happy thoughts in my head, I fell asleep.

**Christian's POV**

For the next few days Rose and I grew closer, getting more into our newfound relationship. I stayed with her when she was too sick to do anything other than watch TV and I helped her when she needed me: like when she was throwing up.

_Flashback_

_Rose had been staying with me for about a day now and she was on the mend, sort of. Also, she and I had grown a lot closer. Sometimes I called her "sweetie" or "Rosie" and she would call me "Pyro" or "Chrissie", we had become almost best friends. I had just left for a moment to go get something for us to drink but when I came back in the room Rose wasn't anywhere in sight._

_Suddenly I heard retching noises from my bathroom and rushed in to see Rose bent over the toilet, puking her guts up. I ran over to her, knelt down, and held her hair while I rubbed her back soothingly. As she threw up I could see tear tracks running down her face and she moaned in agony through the whole thing._

_As she finished up I asked, "Rose, are you okay? You all done now, sweetie?" The only answer she gave was a weak nod and I gently pushed back her hair with one hand as I steadied her. I got up quickly to grab a cloth and I knelt back down to gently clean her face of sweat and any remnants of her little episode._

_I could see that she was too weak to get up so I just scooped her into my arms and carried her back to bed. Once I had her situated, I took her temperature again to see if her fever had gone up. Just my luck, it had. The thermometer read 104 degrees._

"_Poor baby," I crooned sympathetically, patting her back carefully, "Oh Rose, you're not getting any better, are you?" She looked so fragile and weak, her whole frame was rocked with heavy shivers and her entire face was bright red from the fever._

"_Uh-uh," she croaked meekly. She gave another loud, chest-shaking cough and I quickly covered her with another quilt. _

"_Okay, sweetie, go back to sleep. You need to rest." I murmured quietly while I stroked back her thick brown hair. She cuddled into the gentle touch and gave a soft, needy whimper; it was almost adorable how sweet she could actually be when she didn't have to keep up a tough appearance._

"_Kay, Chrissie. Night," she moaned feebly._

"_Good night, Rosie. Sleep tight." With that I kissed her forehead and sat down to watch over her for the night._

_End Flashback_

So that was basically the sum of what had happened in the last day. Rose had had a few more throwing up episodes but nothing too serious. Her fever was still pretty high since it was staying around 102˚-103˚; I was kind of concerned because even though I had been giving her medicine and keeping a cold cloth on her head her fever didn't budge. Rose mostly slept but when she was awake she was either watching TV with me or we were talking about each other and our childhoods or interests.

After talking for a while I'd learned that Rose had grown up basically in the Academy, that her favourite color was actually blue instead of red like everyone thought, she liked listening to country music on occasion, she loved to drink Diet Coke, and that she had an interest in learning how to cook. I told her about my parents, what they were like before the accident and what had happened after they were turned Strigoi, about my first dog –a black lab named Jagger-, about how my life had been with Aunt Tasha after my parents died and that I'd always wanted to be able to fight like Guardians.

After sharing so much with Rose I found that we had a lot in common and that we were more similar than we thought. It was strange but maybe I was starting to think of Rose as more than a sister. Oh crap!

**Okay thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any ideas people have about what I should incorporate into the next few chapters, so please review! ^_^**


	4. Author's Note: Future Chapters

****This is really important!****

Okay, I'm going to have a contest of sorts with this story. Send me a private message containing a 300 word thing for the next chapter. Make it a fluff scene for Christian/Rose, an idea of how I should make a more romantic relationship between Rose and Chris, a flashback, or anything you guys think should be in future chapters! I'll pick the bst ones and those that I choose I'll give credit to in the next chapters! Thanks a lot! I can't wait to see what you guys come up with! ^_^


	5. A New Perspective

**Okay, chapter four! Thanks to _VampyMusiK _and _talkygirl _for the great input on this chapter. You guys are awesome, I never would have gotten this chapter done without you! So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Rose's POV**

I was feeling worse as the days passed with Christian. On the plus side we were getting closer. I'm not sure if it was the fever but every time Christian touched me or held me I would get a spike of warmth through me. I was having strange dreams about me and Christian or me and Dimitri and it was getting weird. Sometimes it went from me and Christian as friends to us as boyfriend/girlfriend. Other times it was me and Dimitri getting married or us breaking up. To be honest I wasn't sure which option was better or worse. I mean I loved Dimitri, or at least I think I did, but Christian made me feel special and we wouldn't have to hide the way we felt about each other. But the other complication was that Christian was with Lissa; I couldn't take my best friends boyfriend from her. Oh God, when did my life get so complicated?

**Christian's POV**

I swear to God I was going to freaking kill someone! The strange feelings I was having for Rose were increasing and it was really getting complicated. I had Lissa as my girlfriend on one hand but I'd never felt like I did with Rose before. It was getting harder to be close to Rose when I knew she was thinking about Belikov **(AN: Yes, Christian does know about Rose and Dimitri. She told him when they were talking one day.) **but sometimes I caught her staring at me with this strange gleam in her eyes. Man what am I going to do? I can't seriously be falling for her, the Rose Hathaway! Lissa's great but I... I'm confused. I love Lissa but I love Rose too. I'll hurt Lissa if I go for Rose! Maybe I should stay away from Rose... But how can I if I feel this way?

**Rose's POV**

Pyro has missed school and taken care of me for over three days now. He's called me "Rosie" and "sweetie"; anyone else would be dead if they called me that but for some reason it's different with him. There's just something about him. He's my brother, and more... no, I love Dimitri right? Dimitri loves me, Christian doesn't! It would kill Lissa if I took Christian from her. He loves her though, that's good. For her! But what if he and I... wait no! Bad Rose, bad. Ugh what is wrong with me?  
**  
Christian's POV  
**  
Could I, no I can't. I couldn't stay away from her. What if she loves me, or doesn't? It would kill Lissa. And if Rose doesn't love me or even like me then she would kill me for hurting Lissa, metaphorically of course! She also has Dimitri and lover boy Adrian, make that drunken Ivashkov, too. "Pyro, will you help me get up need to go to the bathroom!" snapping me out of my trance as she spoke. Damn I didn't even notice her wake up, hopefully she didn't see my face or rather that she didn't see any of the emotions I have been feeling and thinking about. She's so beautiful even though she is pale and deathly sick! "Christian please," she pleads, her brown eyes just too irresistible. "Oh of course," I replied. "Okay here we go,Rosie." I lift her up to take her to the bathroom... after she's out I suggest that I go and get her something to eat. She accepts my offer and I head to the cafeteria.

**Rose's POV  
**  
Sadly I was pulled from my dreamless, nightmare and dream stalker-free sleep by a very uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I suddenly realize that I fell like crap and that I'm going to throw up. I look around and I see Christian sitting in a chair near the window, he has so many emotions on his face. I wonder what he's thinking, hopefully about me. I ask him if he could help me and shock and nervousness runs across his face as his head jerks towards me. I ask him again, a little weirded out by his reaction, and he obliges. After I'm done barfing my guts out he suggests to get me something to eat and I reluctantly agree even though I know that I will probably throw it up later! I decide to check up on Lissa through or bond and she's fine. She's bored out of her mind at her meeting with the Queen but fine. Then I check my phone and there's a message...

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_I will not be returning to the Academy. I'm sorry but I've decided to leave and live my life with my one true love, Tasha. I never meant to lead you on but I never did love you. Goodbye Roza, forever._

_Guardian Belikov._

Oh God, this is not what I needed right now. I can feel hot tears sliding down my face and the sibs in my chest are not helping my sickness right now. Dimitri; I don't love you anymore and maybe I never did. Adrian only wants me for sex and I don't know what Christian feels. My life is messed up. Anger, sadness and pain fill me from head to toe... my heart is broken and dead it may never be revived again. I can't breathe and the world fades and spins in a swirl of confusion. I give in to the darkness.

**Christian's POV  
**  
I walk back to my room in peace and think about Rose. Instead of seeing Rose sitting up in bed waiting for me as I open the door I see a horrible sight...

**Oh no! What's going to happen next? Thanks for reading this chapter and I want atleast 10 reviews before I post my next chapter. And remember to thank _VampyMusiK_ and _talkygirl_ for their help in constructing this chapter.**


	6. When dreams and reality blend into one

**Okay, this is the possible second-last chapter of "A Sick Rose". I'm so glad that everyone likes this story and I worked really hard on this chapter so I want to hear from you gus about it. So read and tell me what you guys think.**

_Last time:  
__**Christian's POV  
**__  
Instead of seeing Rose sitting up in bed waiting for me as I open the door I see a horrible sight..._

Christian's POV

There was my Rose laying on the ground by my bed unconscious holding her phone with tears streaking down her pale face. I couldn't help the choked sob that came out of my mouth and I rushed to her side to ensure that she wasn't hurt. _'What the hell happened? I was only gone for fifteen minutes!'_ I quickly lift her onto my bed and run my fingers over her ribs and head to check her out. I found a rather large bump on the side of her head with a small amount of blood and a few bruises on her sides but they weren't anything too serious. Now onto the question of her tears. Curious, I gently pried her small fingers from her cell phone to read the text message flashing on the screen. As I begin to read the very brief message I comb the fingers of my free hand through Rose's hair. As I read the message I felt myself getting more and more angry at Dimitri Belikov.

'_How the hell could Belikov do that to Rose? And with Aunt Tasha for Christ's sake! He's gotta have balls of steel doing this to Rose freaking Hathaway. If it weren't for the fact that it was Aunt Tasha he was with I would burn him and her to a crisp.'_ I couldn't believe this! Rose was amazing: kind, strong and beautiful; she was the total package. How could anyone ever think of rejecting her? I mean, behind her tough exterior there was a amazing girl with the soul of an angel and I had never meet someone with such an amazing personality. It was one of the reasons that I was definitely falling in love with her. I couldn't help it anymore, I fully admitted it. I. Love. Rose. Plain and simple; she was everything to me. She was my little Rosie, my sunshine, and I couldn't imagine my life without her now.

I had called Lissa while I was out and explained everything to her. I told her that I was no longer in love with her and that I was so sorry but I couldn't help the amazing pull that I had towards Rose. To my surprise Lissa felt the exact same way. She had fallen out of love with me and into love with Eddie. Honestly it didn't surprise me since they were so close; if anyone could be classified as Lissa's closest friend, besides Rose, it would be Eddie. I was truly happy for them, as they had gotten together on their trip, and Lissa was happy for me as well. She said to tell Rose to feel better and that she wished the best for us. Finally I could tell Rose how I felt without having to worry about Lissa or Rose's feelings about Lissa and how it would affect their relationship. With a serene smile on my face I stroked Rose's hair and cheeks as I waited for her to wake up.

**Rose's POV (while she dreams)**

_"Little Dhampir...Little Dhampir..." Oh please God; not Adrian, not now. I really don't need this; I mean I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend, my boyfriend (whom I never loved)left me for said guy's aunt and I'm sicker than a dog. Although since this is a dream I don't feel as bad as I know I am. Well if I have to deal with him I might as well get it over with. "Come out now Adrian." And there he was clad in beige shorts and a blue t-shirt all smiles and sunshine in his grandmother's dream garden. I was in my usual outfit for dream-talks with Adrian: a red crop-top, dark jeans, Lissa's chotki on my wrist and my nazaar hanging from my naval. Both of us were barefoot._

_Contrary to how annoyed I was with Adrian's invasion of my dreams I enjoyed the garden he always brought us to. It was peaceful and had a natural air of beauty and serenity that made me feel so relaxed no matter how much Adrian bugged me. Speaking of bugs, there was a pretty blue butterfly flying around a bush of roses that was the exact color of Christian's eyes with beautiful back markings framing the wings. I reached out a hand to it and the butterfly landed on my finger delicately. Suddenly a soft chuckle rippled the through the quiet of the garden and I looked up to see Adrian watching me with a little smile on his face. "What?" "Nothing Rose, just thinking how perfect that picture was: you holding a butterfly while bending over a rose bush. I thought it was perfect. It seems to reflect what's going on with you and Christian right now." Great now I was getting so transparent that Mr. Fake-out himself could see through me._

"_What makes you say that?" A mischievous sparkle came into Adrian's leaf green eyes, "Why nothing, Little Dhampir! Just that Princess told me about you two." "WHAT? Lissa knows? ...Is she mad?" "Why in the world would she be mad? She and Christian are over anyway. She's going out with Wonder Boy now. _**(AN: "Wonder Boy" is Adrian's nickname for Eddie in my story.)**_ Didn't you hear? Christian called Lissa a while ago and they talked about it." "Really? And she doesn't mind that he and I like each other." "No, Little Dhampir. She's actually really happy for you." I can't believe this! I can tell Chrissie how I feel and I don't have to worry about upsetting Liss. This is the best!_

_With a happy cry I give Adrian a sweet kiss on his cheek, leaving him with a shocked expression and pink cheeks, and start dancing around the garden. "Oh my God, this is great! Thank you so much Adrian! Now please let me wake up now; I really need to talk to Pyro." He gives me a little hug and a kiss on my head. "Sure thing, Little Dhampir. Good luck, I'll see you when we get home." "You too, Adrian. Bye!" The garden swirled before my eyes as I started to wake and the first thing I saw when my eyes opened was two perfect, crystal-blue eyes staring right into mine._

"Christian..."

"Rose..."

**There it is! Please give me your feedback and tell me if you guys think I should keep going. Also I'd like to hear how you, my dear readers, think I should end "A Sick Rose" since I write for my readers and want them to love my story as much I as I love writing it. So please don't hesitate to tell me your honest feelings. Thanks and I can't wait to hear from you! ^_^**


	7. Author's Note: About the last chapter!

**I NEED HELP! :'( Okay, I really wanna finish this story since this is the longest story I've written ever but I cannot think about what to write for the final chapter! I've had major writer's block which is why I haven't written anything for this in a while. I have the final, final part of the story written but I can't think of anything to lead into it! I need someone to give me an idea, besides a kiss scene, please! For the first person who gives me an idea I will give them a small preview to the ending of A Sick Rose that I have written. Thank you so much for those who have been patient and stayed with this story and I promise I will finish soon! ^_^**


	8. Feelings Undone

**Second last chapter of A Sick Rose. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in so long but I lost my muse for a while until I came up with the idea of how to end it last night! I didn't want to make people wait any longer so here it is! Hope you like it even if it's a tad short ! The epilogue will be longer, I promise! ^^**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Her eyes were finally open, after five hours of waiting and worrying her eyes were finally open! "Christian..." "Rose..." My face was so close to hers and I could literally taste her breath on my mouth. My hands drifted to her face to cup it tenderly as my thumbs drifted over her still flushed cheeks. I kept my voice soft and gentle as I began to speak to her, "How you feeling, Rosie?" "A bit better, thanks." Her face felt warm and soft in my hands and I couldn't resist caressing it a bit. Her cheeks flamed a little more, which I found really cute.

"Hey Rose, what do you think of me?" "Huh? W-Well I think that you're really nice and..." I put a finger over her lips to silence her. "No. I meant: Do. You. Like. Me?" I punctuated each word by moving my face closer to hers until my lips were hovering a couple of centimetres above hers. Her face turned completely red as she stuttered, "Um...w-well...I mean..." I chuckled low in throat, she was just so cute, and moved my lips to her ear, "Well, I like you. Actually, I think I love you." It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest as I said those words. I loved her and now she knew. I looked down at her to see her watching me with wide brown eyes. "Oh Christian..."

**Rose's POV**

"Oh Christian..." He loves me! He freakin' loves me! Thank you, thank you Adrian for letting me wake up to hear this! "So Rosie, I've told you how I feel now will you tell me how you feel?" Idiot! I could feel myself roll my eyes as I put my arms around his neck. "Isn't it obvious?" I pulled his lips to mine and my world exploded in color and feeling.

**Christian and Rose POVs (alternating)**

Her lips...

So soft, so warm...

His hands...

Such soft skin...

So sweet and handsome...

She's beautiful...

I love him...

I love her...

And I always will.

* * *

**There it is! Please review and tell me what you think. Next is the epilogue and we find out what happens with Rose and Christian! ^^**


	9. Epilogue: Life Goes On

**This is it! The final chapter in A Sick Rose! I'm almost sad to see it end but I'm also glad that I finally finished a long story. Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

The day was clear and calm, a perfect day for a wedding. That's right it was Rose and Christian's wedding day. They had both just turned 19 and were so excited to be married; they had decided to get married as soon as they could and spent the few months after both of their birthdays planning their wedding.

Almost everyone they knew was there: people from the school, students, Guardians and Ms. Kirova, Royals from assorted families (no Ozeras though, for obvious reasons), even Queen Tatiana herself had come! Both Rose and Christian had decided it was better not to invite Tasha and Dimitri, whom had not had any contact with anyone from St. Vlad's since they had announced that they were expecting a child, since it would cause too many old, painful memories to arise on the best day of their lives.

Christian looked to his left where Eddie and Adrian stood and smiled at them; both of them were his best men since he couldn't decide between the two. He didn't care if was non-traditional to have two best men, hell this whole wedding was non-traditional! He looked to the right side of the alter where Lissa stood as Rose's Maid of Honor with Mia standing next to her as a bridesmaid. Lissa gave him a bright smile and he gave one right back, they had not felt any lingering feelings (neither good nor bad) towards each other after their breakup and were genuinely happy for each other. Lissa and Eddie were engaged while Adrian and Mia were giving a relationship with each other a try by dating.

Christian stood tall and proud decked out in a tuxedo, even though he thoroughly disliked it, with his black hair combed out of his glacier blue eyes which glowed with excitement and love as he waited for his bride.

Suddenly music filled the area **(AN: They are having an outdoor wedding at night, btw.)** and Christian's eyes instantly whipped to the aisle. His eyes passed over Janine Hathaway, who was smiling widely, and zeroed in on the ethereal figure standing inside of the archway at the end. His eyes softened and he felt a grin tug on his lips as he watched his beautiful Rose begin her march towards him. Rose drifted down the aisle, decked out in white lace and gossamer, looking like an angel sent from heaven right to him. Her long auburn hair had been put into delicate curls and had small white flowers twisted gently into a few strands and her face had minimal makeup with only a light dusting of silver eye shadow and soft pink blush across her cheeks. Christian fell even more in love with her just looking at her.

She had finally reached him and they gazed into each other's eyes, seeing each other's love and passion inside of them. Christian held out his hand to her and her small hand slid delicately into his as they turned to the priest **(AN: The priest is that pastor-guy from the campus church. I honestly can't remember his name. ^^)**, both of them were reading to spend the rest of their lives together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::9 Years Later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Daddy, tell me again how you and mommy fell in love." Little Maria Jane Ozera never got tired of hearing her favourite story and always pleaded with her daddy to tell it, no matter how old she got. Christian laughed as he picked up his five year old daughter, whom was named after his deceased mother, spinning her around as he settled down to tell her the story. **(AN: Since no one knows what Christian's parents' real names were for this story his mom's name was Maria. Thanks to SweetBlackAngel16 for the help in coming up with this name! ^^)** At 28 years old Christian Ozera was the epitome of sexiness: his muscles hard and lean from years of combat training packed onto his 6'3" body, his clothing style having not strayed from the all-black of his high school days and his gorgeous blue eyes and messy black hair completing the package. He was also very successful in life having created a multi-national business around a training academy for both Dhampir and Moroi.

Christian's smirk turned into a full-fledged smile as he saw his wife enter the room. Now if you thought 18 year old Rosemarie Hathaway was drop-dead gorgeous then the 28 year old Rose Ozera was the living embodiment of the word "goddess". Her mahogany hair had grown past her shoulders and her body was lithe from years of combat and had obtained even more generous curves; she was the perfect mixture of danger and sex appeal, making her one of the best and most dangerous Guardians in the world. Maria had certainly inherited her mother's most striking features: the auburn hair and fiery attitude and she would most likely grow into the same body shape as her as well. She had also inherited the most important feature from Christian: the Ozera-blue eyes. She was the couple's pride and joy and would definitely be an awesome teenager just like her parents.

"Well. Aren't you going to answer her?" He noticed the slight smile on Rose's face and remembered back to the day he had figured out that he loved her. _"This will be one hell of a story to tell our kids someday."_ And boy had he been right. Christian grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her down onto the couch with them, "Well, Maria, it all started when your mom caught the flu..."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I may make a couple of one-shots based off of this so keep a lookout for them! ^^**


End file.
